Le'boin
Le'boin (パオン Paon, Paon) is a White enemy that appears in Main Chapters and Legend Stages. Enemy This enemy has high stamina, attack strength and HP. It has a long range attack and is able to attack multiple cat units at a time with one hit, resulting in several one-hit kills at a time. However, the major downside to this tank is its slow attack and movement speed. Even with its downsides, this enemy unit is very strong and feared by any players with a weak defense. In levels like Liar's Fate, he acts as a weaker but faster attacking SLOTH as he has only one knockback, buffed has high health and attacks quicker, making him a more support-type enemy. Early on, he also OHKOs every single Normal Cat and purchasable Special Cat when buffed to an extent. It is recommended to use stronger cats, like Titan Cat, to defeat this enemy. Uber long-ranged attackers also work. Stall until you can send out powerful or fast-attacking cats. Another useful strategy is to use fast cats like Mr. or Cow Cat, as they can attack many times before he kills them. If you have a bahamut, you need to spawn at an accurate timing otherwise he will be killed off fast. Strategy Le'boin is a very dangerous enemy early on in the game. It has high health, long range, one knockback and a very high amount of damage. When you first meet it in Denmark, prepare for a long and painful battle, because Those Guys are constantly being spawned. To kill it, you will need to have Titan Cat and other strong attackers like Dragon Cat, because Le'boin may take a while to kill (Unless you have Energy Drink and Relativity Clock at 100%, since those allow you to deploy more cats in a shorter interval and less worrying about money). Later in the game, this enemy becomes much less dangerous due to the player having Bahamut Cat and other units that outrange Le’boin. In some cases, Le'boin could actually be helpful due to its high money drop. However, keep it away from your hitters as the high magnifications he has in SoL makes him OHKO most units he lands a hit to. Dictionary Variant Lord Enma (Event Enemy) This Red enemy is a combination of Doge and Le'boin, and only appears in Ghostly Houseguests. Le'noir (Black) A Black variant of Le'boin. Smaller in aesthetic size, but with far higher health and damage, and slightly more range. Mammothe (Event Enemy) A variant of Le'boin appearing in the Cats in the Snow event, with the ability to create Shockwaves. Le'Solar (Alien) Le'Boin's Starred Alien variant, appearing in Cats of the Cosmos. It has a 40,000 HP Barrier as well as increased health, damage and attack speed. Le'saint (Event Enemy) An Angel variant of Lord Enma. He has a faster attack rate and gets stronger as he takes damage. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the backswing end until the attack animation start. Trivia *Le'boin's description is probably one of the most dirtiest descriptions, aside from Master A. (his japanese desc takes it to a whole new level) Gallery elephant en.jpg elephant jp.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/011.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Sir Seal | Kang Roo >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies